Ninjavember 2016
by QueenofHearts7378
Summary: Prompts for the month of Ninjavember. Just a little bit of anything and everything. Day 3: Future
1. Chapter 1

**Day 1**

 **Alternate Finale**

* * *

The metal around Evil Julian crumbled as the glass shards did.

The Ninja let out a sound of surprise and threw his fists in the air. "It's over! We did it!"

He laughed in relief.

"Not quite~" The Sorcerer crowed.

The Ninja turned to him, hands already reaching for his weapons as the Sorcerer unleashed a blast of power.

The Ninja flew back into a wall with a /crack/ and crumpled to the ground.

The Sorcerer laughed as he stalked forward, a sword of green forming in his hands. "At last, revenge….is….MINE!"

Just as he raised the sword, a portal formed overhead and dumped Julian and a screaming Howard onto the Sorcerer.

"That was terrifying." Julian blinked, still trying process what had just happened.

Howard rubbed his head, "Ugh! What the juice did we land on-"

The Sorcerer roared, lifting up his head as best he could with the heavy boy sitting on him.

"ARRGHH! We landed on the Sorcerer!" He screamed as he clutched the nearest thing to him, which happened to be annoying Julian.

Julian screamed as an unseen force dragged him in the direction of his evil self. Evil Julian clawed at the ground in an attempt to stop.

Julian giggled as he felt himself become whole again. "Ooooooo! That tickles!"

The Sorcerer bucked underneath Howard sending him tumbling off. But his foot got hooked on the belt holding all the power balls.

"Ninja!" He screamed, "Now is NOT the time to be taking a nap!"

He kicked at the Sorcerer, managing to tear the belt off. It skidded across the ground and fell into the still open hole.

Howard scrambled to his feet, running away from the now furious Sorcerer. The Ninja was lying still on the ground.

Howard batted away any bad thoughts and ran to his best friend. He tripped over something halfway there.

The glowing tengu stone lay on the ground, key still in the hole on top. A couple of students screamed something and Howard whipped his head to see the Sorcerer running for his old prison.

He didn't even think. He grabbed the stone and ran to one of the edges, where the stone was supposed to be. He slammed it down and twisted the key.

A wave of golden light knocked him back, knocked everyone back. The cages and darkness that surrounded the school and area melted away, dropping students and teachers to the ground. The thunder and lightning faded from the sky, leaving a small drizzle of rain.

Howard watched as the Sorcerer got to his feet, a look of shock on his twisted features. "No."

He walked onto the mosaic, his arms lifting up then hitting his sides in an act of frustration. "The day was mine!"

Mr. Snazzy Britches walked forward, placing his hand on the Sorcerer. "It is over my friend."

Howard ignored the fancy light show of them fusing together and disappearing. A distant 'thank you' reaching his ears as he ran to the Ninja who was unmoving on the ground.

"Ok Ninja, time to get up. I just saved the day. Again." Howard shook his shoulder, but there was no response.

"Hey!" Doug stalked forward to the duo, "Why didn't you tell us there was an evil sorcerer underneath the school!" he whined

"Shut UP Doug!" Howard yelled.

He turned back to his friend, who still wasn't waking up. "Ninja seriously. This isn't funny. C'mon wake up bro."

Debbie shuffled up next to him, her hand gripping Therea's. "Howard? What….why isn't he getting up?"

He ignored her. He ignored all the people that were slowly walking up to them, forming a circle and deadly silent.

"N-ninja? Ninja please, don't-" his eyes burned. His hands fumbled forward, pressing up against his neck like he's seen in so many movies.

Nothing.

Howard could barely see, his eyes blocked by water.

"Nononono Ninja? Ninja please. Please wake up Ninja. RANDY WAKE UP!"

He tore the mask off, the suit dispersing into ribbons and leaving his best friend in the Ninja's place.

He heard people gasp behind him, but didn't turn to look.

Theresa had fallen to her knees, tears trailing her cheeks. Debbie had fallen with her, pulling her friend into a hug as her own tears fell. She stared at the purple haired teen in shock.

Heidi was on the ground as well, her hands covering her mouth as she cried.

McFist….didn't know what to do. He didn't….the Ninja wasn't supposed to be a teenager. Viceroy was just as confused and was feeling very uncomfortable with the situation and just wanted to leave.

Howard felt something hot fall from his eyes. "Randy please. You weren't….you never finished. We're best what? What happened to pretending to run away together? Y-you gotta wake up….you never-"

The words stuck to his throat.

Heidi had somehow gotten the strength to walk over to her brother to pull him in a hug. Howard choked on a sob before his head fell down onto Randy's chest.

"B-bro please. We-we can't get separated. Wake up please-"

But his cries were met with silence.

* * *

 **This story is disclaimed.**

 **I'm so sorry this made me cry why did I write this this was my first time writing a tragedy and I'm probably never doing it again I'm so sorry Randy**

 **UNTIL NEXT TIME MY VIEWERS OF THE CORN!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Day 2:**

 **Graduation**

 **I am so sorry. Everything I've written has turned sad. This continues from the last chapter. I am SO sorry.**

* * *

"Congratulations!"

Cheers rang out through the gym as the caps were thrown high into the air.

Howard managed to hit the top before it spiraled back down, hitting a whining Doug on the head. A small smile flitting across his face before vanishing again. Heidi managed to tackle him in a hug as all the family came down to congratulate all the graduates. She had graduated two years prior and was working as an amateur journalist with Debbie Kang.

"Knew you could do it Howard!" Her camera poked into his shoulder, but he didn't complain and just hugged her back. His own parents had squished him another hug and there were several pictures taken by his sister.

Thin arms snaked around his shoulders in a hug from behind, his cap being held in front of him with the tassel tangled. "You hit Doug with your cap you idiot."

Debbie leaned her chin on his shoulder and gave him a grin, "Nice aim. Should have thrown it harder though."

Howard snorted and removed her arms, only to pull her in for a proper hug.

"We did it." She whispered.

"Yeah, we did it." Howard said softly, his eyes on a single chair in the back. A bouquet of flowers sat on an unused cap.

Theresa came over to hug her best friend and Howard. "I can't believe it, we actually graduated! I didn't think high school would ever end."

A pair of familiar purple haired adults came walking up, their hands intertwined. Mrs. Cunningham gave a small cry and pulled Howar into yet another hug.

"Oh Howard, we're so proud of you guys!" She kissed his cheek before pulling back, her eyes red.

"Thanks Mrs. C." Howard smiled at her as tears spilled down her cheeks.

Mr. Cunningham pulled her into a hug, smiling proudly at Howard. "Good job kiddo. You gonna meet us at Greg's for the after party?"

"Uh yeah, later. There's something I gotta do first." Howard gave a small shrug before picking up the bouquet and cap. He kissed Debbie goodbye and waved at all the parents.

He stopped by his truck, putting his cap and gown in there to keep them from ruin. He untucked his dress shirt and messed his hair up, feeling more comfortable without his hair slicked back.

He walked down the familiar path down the road. Halfway there, he passed a courtyard full of people and flowers. Adults set the plants on every spot they could, looking up with misty eyes and whispering various gratitudes. Young kids left small presents on top of all the flowers. They all looked up at the stone image of a hero they never got to know.

A golden plaque was rubbed smooth and shining in the sun. Howard would have stopped, but the courtyard was full and he knew the inscription by heart.

He walked on. He replied his thanks to the people who called out to him. But he didn't stop walking till he reached his destination.

Howard sighed as he sat on the grass and leaned on the back of the cold stone. He placed the bouquet of flowers at the base and balanced the cap on top of the white marble.

He was silent for a moment. Distant sounds of his city managed to reach the peaceful scene, but never disturbed it.

Finally, he let out a small chuckle. "So I graduated."

He leaned forward, resting his arms on his knees. "Never thought I'd actually be able to do it. Now I just got to figure out what I'm going to next."

His words were met with silence.

"I hit Doug with my cap!" That part was gloated happily, "He still managed to find something to complain about even while graduating, can you believe that?

"Bet you could've hit him too."

A few birds chirped in the distance.

"Me and Debbie are still together, somehow. Bet you were really surprised when I came and told you that huh? She uh….she told me about different flower meanings while helping me pick out this wad of plants. Stupid huh? 'Language of flower' or something like that."

Howard picked the bouquet up and started picking through it.

"Dark red roses, which I thought were cliche but Debbie knows best. Some chrysanthemums, which I spent forever trying to pronounce correctly. Some crocus flowers which do not come from frogs and some things called a gladioli."

Howard placed the flowers back at the base and stared at the stone in front of him.

"...Nomicon is letting us keep our memories."

Howard felt his eyes burn. "First Ninja said….he said a ninja had never fallen in battle before. And you deserved to be remembered by all. Even if it meant breaking 800 year old traditions. Heh."

He wiped his eyes, "Not even here and still managing to break the rules, right Randy?"

A breeze tugged at his hair and chilled the streaks of water on his cheeks. "Happy Graduation Day, bro."

* * *

 **This made me cry so much. Like two sentences in I was crying.**

 **UNTIL NEXT TIME MY VIEWERS OF THE CORN!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Day 3:**

 **Future**

* * *

Sunlight filtered into the room, hitting the sleeping teenagers face. He grumbled and shifted, throwing his arm over his eyes. But the sun continued to poke at him, warming his skin.

The soft scratching sounds of a pen flying across paper filled the otherwise silent room.

The sleepy teenager gave into the awakening to peek into his room.

"You sleep weird."

He screamed and jerked back, falling off his bed.

Footsteps came pounding down the hall before the door burst open.

"What happened?! I heard screaming." Randy asked.

He blinked in confusion when he saw his son grumbling on the floor. Theresa sleepily poked her head into the room.

"Oh, hi Lynn." She yawned.

Lynn Weinerman looked unfazed at the sight of her best friend grumbling into his floor. "Hi Aunt Theresa. Hey Uncle Randy."

"Terry sweetie, are you ok?" Theresa asked.

"Nooooo~" he moaned. "Lynn is trying to kill me. Again!"

"That's a yes." Theresa yawned again, "Since I'm up I might as well make breakfast."

Randy opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it. "I swear she is just like Howard." He muttered as he followed his wife to the kitchen.

Lynn tossed a wad of paper at Terry's head. "You aren't dead yet loser. Get up, today's the last day of summer!"

Terry sat up slowly, "How did you even get in here?"

"The door, duh." She tossed his clothes at him, hitting him in the face. "Now get dressed and let's go! I want to go to Greg's."

Terry gathered up the outfit in his lap and headed for his bathroom. He winced when he ran his fingers through his hair, feeling the knots tug at his scalp.

Once he was dressed and his hair brushed, he walked down to the kitchen where his parents and Lynn were eating breakfast.

"Took you long enough." Lynn commented before shoving a forkful of pancakes into her mouth.

"It wasn't that long." Terry grabbed the last of the food before Lynn could and ate quickly. He wasn't even done when she yanked him out of his chair and took off.

"Bye Uncle Randy, bye Aunt Theresa! We're going to Greg's!"

"Lynn slow down!"

Randy watched the two race out the door while munching on his pancakes.

Theresa chuckled, "They remind me so much of you and Howard."

He swallowed the food and groaned, "That's not a good thing. We did a lot of stupid stuff at their age."

"Well at least they have the sense not to go spitting into unstable volcanoes." She said smartly while grabbing the dishes.

"You are never gonna let that go are you?"

* * *

Terry whined as Lynn killed his high score yet again. "What happened to going easy on me?"

She snorted, "When have I ever done THAT?"

He released the buttons and looked pleadingly at Lynn. She groaned but let go of the game.

Terry let out a whoop and ran for the food place. Lynn ordered an extra spicy double cheese nacho supreme with extra bacon and set it on the table between them to share.

Terry picked some chips off the top, leaning forward to catch the cheese in his mouth. "Tho 'oo you dink well thee th' inya?"

Lynn lit up, "I hope so! I've been pouring over so many facts and theories collected over the years. I want to be the first to figure out who the Ninja is!"

She slammed her fist into the table, nearly making the stack of nachos fall over. Terry swallowed the food. "Following in Aunt Debbie's footsteps?"

"No." Lynn crossed her arms, "I'm trying to pull off what she couldn't do."

Terry rolled his eyes at her competitive nature.

"I beat Dad at burping contests and like two video games. I'm more fluent in Spanish than Mom, but I just can't beat her when it comes to puzzles or deductive reasoning. She always knows the killer before I do." She huffed and grabbed some nachos.

"Your family is so competitive." Terry shook his head smiling. "But hey,"

He lifted his plastic cup of sofa in the air, "To the end of summer, discovering the Ninja, and beginning of the worst four years of our lives!"

Lynn smirked, "Drama queen. To us! May we survive tomorrow with some sanity intact!"

They smashed their cups together, spilling soda all over the table and their laps. They burst out laughing.

* * *

 **(Links to the future families, remove the spaces and parenthesis.)**

 **(http) :/ / (queenofhearts7378) (.tumblr) (.com) / post/152926716999/i-love-this-family-too-ok-the-weinermans**

 **(http) :/ / (queenofhearts7378) (.tumblr) (.com) / post/152796630894/i-love-this-family-got-the-extra-tools-whoop**

 **Terry and Lynn are my nex gen rc9gn children who I absolutely adore. The two of whom I wrote more for this Ninjavember. Also haha I'm still going to write for Ninjavember even though it's over just cause I want to finish this out. I don't care if it takes me four months, this is going to be finished.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Day 4:**

 **Neighbors**

* * *

"CUNNINGHAM!"

Randy yelped and fell of his bed as Howard slammed the door open.

The shorter boy paused. "Why are you on the floor?"

Randy mumbled something into the carpet before getting up.

"Dude you didn't have to slam my door."

Howard waved him off, "Never mind that. Is your tv working?"

"Sort of…." Randy waved his hand towards a pile of boxes in a corner, "I opened the boxes."

Howard let out a groan of disappointment before falling into the couch under Randy's bed.

Randy flopped down beside him, "Why? What's up?"

"My tv isn't working. Mort accidentally threw a pot of spaghetti at it."

Randy blinked. "What the juice? How does someone 'accidentally' throw a pot of spaghetti at a tv?"

"I don't know but he managed to do it. Thought my /neighbor/ would have his tv up but nope."

Howard sulked in the couch. Randy was silent for a minute.

"Greg's Game Hole?"

"Still under repair, Cunningham."

Randy nodded for a minute, thinking. "Steal Heidi's tv?"

"Sounds good to me."


	5. Chapter 5

**Day 5:**

 **Childhood**

 **(More nex gen rc9gn)**

* * *

Terry was in the sandbox when the girl approached him.

"I'm new and you're my new friend." She demanded and plopped down next to him.

Terry dropped the plastic pail he was using and looked up startled. Then he frowned. "Lynn you're not new."

She crossed her arms, "Yes I am."

"No you're not! We saw each other last week! You said Uncle Howard and Aunt Debbie were taking you guys on vacation.

Lynn smirked. "Yeah but no one else knows~"

Terry pouted. "You're tricking them again."

"Oh don't look at me like that. I pinkie swear-" she held out her pinkie, "-that it won't end up like kindergarten. That's in the past anyways."

"That was was last year!" He squeaked.

Lynn frowned and her hand dropped. "Don't make me do the thing."

Terry sighed, "You don't have to do the thing. I'll go along with it."

She brightened, "Thanks Terry! Bestest bros ever!"

"Bestest bros ever," he repeated as the did their secret handshake.

"Now come on! Time to fool all these numbskulls, and then maybe sneak into the high school later." She tugged him away from the sandbox.

"What? No! We'll get in trouble!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Day 6:**

 **The Creep**

 **(Nex gen rc9gn)**

* * *

Terry and Lynn were walking together to their freshman orientation at the high school.

Eighth grade wasn't quite over yet, but the teachers always sat aside a day for when they could send next year's freshman ahead to get an idea of the school.

That and have a quick rundown on all the rules for when robots and monsters show up.

The Sorcerer (they had an evil sorcerer under the high school for years and no one ever noticed) may have been defeated by the Ninja, but there were other evils out there.

Like the witch with purple magic and whoever made all those robots.

Droll and boring assembly, but required. And it got the students out of school for the rest of the day. So it was a small sacrifice to pay in exchange for goofing off afterwards.

Lynn was scribbling in a notebook while Terry occasionally pulled her away from an incoming obstacle.

"I'm telling you there is a pattern somewhere in here. Once I'm a freshman I'm joining the news crew or the newspaper or /something/. If I have to sneak to get those records imma get them. Might have to hack the school again but eh. It'll be worth it."

Terry shot her an alarmed look and stopped her from colliding into a light pole. "Lynn it's wrong to hack stuff. Like illegal wrong."

She waved him off, "It's only wrong if you get caught."

"Wasn't that exactly what Uncle Howard said before we got kicked out of the mall? For the fourth time."

Lynn just hummed in response. Terry tugged at his hair and let out an exasperated groan. He wasn't paying attention as he ran into a tall figure.

"Oh! Sorry! Sorry I didn't see you there. I'm sorry." Terry rubbed his head and looked at the person he ran into.

A deep chuckle stopped his stream of apologies. "It's alright kiddo. No need to apologize."

"Right sorry." Terry winced, "Uh sorry. Argh, sor-"

Lynn reached up and tapped her knuckles against Terry's head. "You can stop apologizing bonehead."

The man laughed again. "Y'all heading to freshman orientation?"

Terry nodded.

"Well ya might want to hurry up. It's about to start."

The two teens eyes widened and they took off. Terry shouted a quick 'thanks' behind him.

"Hmmm….that kid has got real potential huh?" He asked out loud. "Just like his father."

A red glow and a hum answered back, buzzing in his bag.

"Yep." The Creep pulled his hat over his eyes. "I think we just found our next Ninja."


	7. Chapter 7

**Day 7:**

 **Favorite Outfit**

 **(Based off Rich Randy AU)**

* * *

Randy whined as his mom fixed his bow tie for the fourteenth time that night. "Mom it's fine, why the juice do you keep messing with it."

Mrs. Cunningham leaned back with a sheepish smile. "Sorry sweetie, it's just a big night."

"And I'm supposed to behave, and socialize, and not jump into any food fountains." Randy recited.

She grinned before turning to fix her husband's tie, "And you?"

Mr. Cunningham sighed, "I'm to behave, and not snap at stupid people when they talk to me, and I'm not to join my son in the food fountain and start a food fight."

Mrs. Cunningham smiled at her family, "That's right. It's the annual McFist Christmas party and I'm not in the mood to get thrown out tonight. Not to mention it's a jackpot for business opportunities."

Randy slumped in his seat, "But why do I have to go?"

His mother plopped a Santa hat on his head before placing matching ones on herself and her husband.

"Because you snuck into last years anyways-"

"I had my reasons!"

"-where you neglected to do the proper socializing." She continued on as if he never interrupted him, "And I don't want to leave you at home all alone while your father and I have a blast at a Christmas party."

"Well you could have left me at home with him." Mr. Cunningham added.

Mrs. Cunningham shot him the stink eye and he slouched to match his son. She rolled her eyes.

"Come on you two. McFist might have a few screws loose, but Marci knows how to throw a dang good party, and Bash will be there~" Mrs. Cunningham nudged her son excitedly.

"You do know I'm not friends with that shoob right? He has publicly humiliated me and Howard on several occasions."

"And how many of those were yours and Howard's fault in the first place?"

Randy shrugged. His father poked him. "Hey, if all else fails we can start a holiday war with the ornaments under the tree, son."

"No you will not!"

Randy laughed at the image as the car rolled up to the front of the pyramid.

"We are here Madame Cunningham."

"Thank you James." Mrs. Cunningham opened the door and stepped out, her husband and son following her.

"Now remember-"

"-Behave and don't cause trouble." Randy and his father said in a monotone unison.

Mrs. Cunningham smirked, "Well I was going to say I love you, you guys look amazing, and let's have some fun. But that works too."

Mr. Cunningham laughed and gave her quick kiss.

Randy gagged. "Ugh, schnasty! Parental PDA, stop it!"

His mother giggled and straightened his suit for the last time. "It will be fun dear. Just you wait."

"Unless Howard catches me at a rich person party." He mumbled, pulling at his bow tie.

Mrs. Cunningham smacked his hand away. "Then you can finally tell him the truth now can't you?"

"I guess." Randy looked up at the pyramid he was already very familiar with, after all the times he had broken in.

It was strange to actually be invited in for once.


End file.
